Watching You
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: Sequel to Acceptance. Paris is failing French, Melinda can't stop starring at a boy, and life is finally getting back on track for the family... hopefully. Forever Unfinished
1. Failing French

A/N: Yes, this is a sequel to "Acceptance". It is much advised to read the first two, "Could it happen again?" and "Acceptance" before read this one. It'll make a lot more sense. I'm not planning on this being a "kick-some-demon-butt" kind of fic but it's possible a small hint of the magical world is brought in. I haven't decided.

****

            It was a quarter past three, and no one but Cole was home. All the other adults were at work and Melinda and Paris were at school. Technically, school had let out at three, so they were going to be home at any minute. Cole was only home because they were spraying the offices with pesticide; it was a yearly thing. He took it as a long awaited day off. The phone rang and Cole picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is there a Mr. Turner there?"

"This is he speaking."

"Hi, I'm your daughter's, Paris Halliwell, French teacher. I'm calling because she's currently failing my French class."

"Oh, well I had no idea. I'll talk to her immediately about it."

"She seems to be a bright child, and if she ever needs help, we have students in higher French that would be glad to tutor her for community service hours."

"Thanks."

"Good-bye."

"Bye." Cole hung the phone back up just in time to see his daughter walk in through the kitchen, drop her stuff on the floor, and head straight to the fridge. "Bonjour Paris."

"Hey dad." Paris said, finding the cookies she stashed earlier.

"Ca va?"

"Huh?" Paris looked at her father confused.

"It's French, for 'how are you'."

"Oh yeah… French."

"You know what else is funny? I just received a phone call from your teacher today. You're failing French."

"I know, I just don't understand it very well. I was slowly bringing my grade back up."

"Right… and why didn't you ask me for help?"

"You know French?" Paris acted surprised. Melinda just then came in, and also headed straight for the fridge.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Why didn't you ask Melinda for help then?"

"Help for what?" Melinda mumbled, a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

"French…"

"I took Spanish." Melinda replied.

"Failing is still not acceptable." Melinda took this as her cue to leave.

"Got to go. Au revoir!" Melinda waved off to the two and left to go to P3.

"See, she still knows a little French." Cole commented

"I really am trying." Paris protested.

"Uh huh… so, when you're up to all hours of the night, you're studying for French?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly mademoiselle. Your teacher said that they have kids like yourself who would tutor you after school. Guess what you'll be doing for now on?"

"Daddy, noooo. I have volleyball practice after school."

"Yep, too bad. I'm sure your coach will understand if you explain why you're failing." Paris' mouth dropped open. Instead of hanging out with her friends and playing volleyball for the school, she would now have to spend time with probably some geek who loves French. Great…

****

            Melinda arrived at P3 not too long later. She waved to one of the bouncers who worked there as she entered. Paige was passing glasses to Piper, who was behind the bar. Her mother and Paige were setting up for a private party that night. She took a seat on a barstool.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Kind of bad…"

"What happened?

"There was this new guy in my English class. He's really cute and for some reason, I just started starring at him. Ms. Forrest, my teacher," Melinda throws in an authoritative voice to it "then say 'Miss Halliwell, if you can't refrain from starring at the male student, please make it seem like your listening.'"

"Oh no…" Paige said, silently grinning.

"I was so embarrassed because I know he knows I was starring at him and he just smiles." Melinda dropped her head into her folded arms on the counter.

"Oh, well things like that happen. You just have to keep going despite those moments." Piper encouraged.

"Or begin to stalk his every move until you find out every detail of his life. Then tie him up and…"

"Paige!" Piper interrupted her, nudging her.

"Kidding, I'm just kidding."

"Ugh, I'm tired." Melinda complained.

"Too tired to go pick up, Glenn?" Paige inquired. Melinda had volunteered to pick Glenn up from the airport since she didn't want to help set up the club that night.

"I meant of high school. I'm still going to pick him up."

"Don't wait too long, afternoon traffic is murder." Piper advised.

"So, when is Justin coming over for dinner?" Paige asked, totally off subject.

"This weekend. Saturday I believe. Unless something comes up."

"Like Paris failing French." Melinda mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… I'm going to the library until it's time to pick Glenn up." Melinda said, hopping off the stool.

"Ok, call if the plane's running late."

"Alright, bye." Melinda waved bye and left for the library.

****

A/N: I know!! It's not exciting at all. Don't worry, I plan on it getting better. I was about to post another fic when I thought, "I should finish the first chapter of this before I upload anything." And I did. Justin and that dinner will happen in this fic. I'm planning on Melinda being a little more in the story considering the past two were more on Paris' love fest. And yes, Glenn is here.


	2. Good Reading

A/N: Umm… yeah.

****

            Phoebe walked in the front door of the manor, carrying two bags of groceries and a purse barely hanging on her. Cole had been coming down the stairs when he saw her, and immediately went to help her. He took the two heavy bags into his arms and leaned in for a kiss from his wife. Phoebe, too tired to think, mumbled a thank you and walked to the couch in the living room to collapse upon.

"Well, hello to you too." Cole said sarcastically cheerful, walking into the living room.

"Do you know what kind of day I had?"

"Oh, do tell…" Cole walked into the kitchen to set down the bags.

"I will…" Phoebe said, not noticing his lack of interest. "I went with my friend, Mandy, as a enjoyable experience. She was anylzying these children about six and seven and all they did was run around, knocking over paint and throwing crayons and it was horrible. It was like having Paris times three at that age and you know I'm too old for that."

"You're only forty-one and…"

"Thirty six…" Phoebe interrupted. Cole gave her a look, "and umm… 60 months."

"Either way, you're home and you can relax because I'm here." Cole finished, wrapping his arms around Phoebe. She took in the smell of his cologne when she felt a pull from her head.

"Ow, what was that?"

"Nothing… just a gray hair…"

"Gray hair?!?" Phoebe ran to the mirror to search for herself, "That's it, I'm going to the salon tomorrow."

"I think gray is very…" Phoebe gave Cole a look signaling not to finish what he was thinking, "… umm, bad, and you should go?"

"Mmm… good answer." Phoebe kissed Cole. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Ok…" Cole answered, letting Phoebe go and she walked up to her room.

****

            Melinda sat in the crowed airport, reading her English book. Glenn's flight had been delayed for another thirty minutes. She sighed and looked at her watch. She had been the same book for past hour and the material was not at all interesting. It was for her English class after all; there's never anything good ever in that class to read.

"Wow, that looks like good reading." Glenn commented, hovering above Melinda. He had snuck up behind her.

"Hey, Glenn." Melinda greeted, getting up and hugging him. "How was Egypt?"

"Hot…" He smirked.

"Really?" Melinda smirked back. "Any luggage?"

"Nope… just brought carry on this time."

"Ok, let's go." Melinda shoved her English book back into her bag and led the way to the car. Glenn threw his stuff along with Melinda's and took off back home. After an hour, a few detours for picking up forgotten souvenirs included, they were home. They stepped into the manor and towards the living room, Glenn finishing his story.

"The camel just spits in my hair when I wasn't looking and when I run my hand through my hair, I felt this huge glob of spit and, the guide just said 'he must not like you.'" They both are now fully laughing, holding to furniture to keep themselves upright. They stood up and looked over the couch to see Phoebe, Cole and Paris looking at them. Paris had a look on her face that Melinda knew all to well. It was the look Paris had when she was in trouble and Glenn knew it too. Cole had told Phoebe about the teacher calling not too long after she had taken her bath. Glenn thought of quick diversion to escape the awkward moment.

"Paige said that there were new towels in the bathroom."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, let me show them to you." Melinda played along. Paris wished Melinda would stay but Melinda knew better than to do that. They ran upstairs and went to their separate rooms.

"How are you failing this class again?"

"Well… mostly because I don't understand it." Paris explained.

"Is that because you don't study and do you're work or spend all your time other things?"

"Umm… those might be it…"

"And it's a little late in the semester to just do a few assignments and catch up." Cole said, "So we decided that you'll have to spend some of your days after school with a French tutor since we don't have the time to give you all the help you need."

"But…"

"Nope, no but's. We've already agreed upon it. You're lucky that we haven't banned you from playing volleyball."

"Real lucky." Phoebe agreed. Paris sighed in defeat. They were right, and she was surprised that they hadn't taken her off the team.

"When does it start?" Paris asked.

"I'm going to e-mail her and see when they can start."

"Now, I'm sure you have some homework that you need to be doing."

"Uh, yeah…" Paris slowly got up, knowing in the back of her head that she really didn't have any, and went up to her room.

****

A/N: Yes, I realize that nothing exciting is happening yet… considering I usually do fics with some kind of demon-hunt the average action is being replaced by family problems and funny situations. I have a break coming up soon so this should be updated much sooner and better chapters.


	3. Studder

A/N: Yes, it's been a while. I'm just going to except that I can't update as much as I would like. Anyhoo, read on.

****

            Melinda walked out of her English class after the surprise pop quiz her teacher had sprung on them the very moment they sat do in class. She knew she had gotten a D, if she was lucky. She had reached her locker and had spun it around to her combination, but when she lifted it, it wouldn't open. Throwing her book on the floor, she entered a tug of war with her locker door. It finally swung open, spilling all her books and notebooks onto the floor. Melinda just closed her eyes and took a few breaths in.

"How about that pop quiz?" A familiar voice asked her. Melinda opened her eyes to see the boy from her English class, the one she had the crush on, with all her books in his hands.

"Umm… wow, uh, thanks." Melinda stammered out, taking the books off his hands and back into her locker.

"No problem." Melinda couldn't think of anything to say. Her brain had abandon her and her glands were too busy going into overload. "Well, I have to do something after school so I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick smile and walked away. His smile killed her. She wished she could freeze him like that forever. As soon as he was out of sight, Melinda began to lightly banged her head against her locker.

"Hey, I know that looks like fun, but could you refrain from doing that; people are beginning to stare." Paris said, standing right next to Melinda. Melinda pulled her from out of her locker and shut it close.

"Let's go…" Melinda sighed, heading out to the parking lot. Melinda and Paris hopped into the car, and Melinda sped out of the parking lot at a lot faster speed than usual.

"Bad day?" Paris asked, noticing Melinda expression.

"As if the pop quiz wasn't bad enough, and then my stupid locker which wouldn't open, and the guy, his name is Brian by the way, and I mean _the_ guy comes up and saids 'hi', and what do I do?!? I act like a total ditz, a klutz, a nerd! You just have no idea how unfair life is. I-I-I just don't understand why life can't show a little compassion to me." Melinda rambled on. Paris mumbled that she was sorry she had asked and turned on her cell phone to play some games. Then those annoying beeps signaling that she had messages beeped. She typed in her password and listened to the mechanic voice of the machine.

"You have… one New message."

"Paris," Phoebe voice rang in, "I just wanted to call and tell you to stay home after school because your French tutor is suppose to show up. Oh, there are cookies on the counter for you and Melinda. Au revoir" Paris deleted the message and sighed.

"They've already got me a tutor…"

"Yeah, well, it's better to get help now instead of stammering in front on the ONE guy you liked, blowing your chances are forever HAPPINESS, and you won't…" Melinda rambled on until Paris interrupted her again.

"You know what? Maybe we should just listen to the radio instead." Paris quickly turned on the radio and blasted the music to block out anything else Melinda was trying to say.

Melinda and Paris entered the manor, dropping their books and bags on the floor. Paris had gone straight to the kitchen to hunt for the cookies while Melinda checked the messages on the machine. Paige voice boomed through the speaker.

"Hey, Melinda… When you get home, can you bring me something for lunch by four? I got swamped at work and missed my lunch break. Thanks, Bye!" Melinda sighed and went upstairs to change. She was ready to leave within the next ten minutes when the doorbell rang."

"Melinda, can you get that?" 

"I got to go!" Melinda yelled to Paris, running down the stairs.

"Just answer and then you can go!" Melinda groaned in frustration and answered the door. Standing there, was the boy from her English class, the one she couldn't stop thinking about since he said Hi at her locker. She just stood there, starring at him. He had a confused expression on his face, starring back.

"Umm… I think I might have the wrong address… I'm looking for Paris Turner…" He said, finally breaking the ice.

"Oh, oh! No, you don't. She's here. W-why would be looking for her?" Melinda had taken a few seconds to respond.

"Je parle français. I speak French; I'm suppose to tutor her." That took Melinda by surprise, as she stood there taking it all in. The boy she liked was going to be in her house, eating her cookies, drinking her water, sitting on her couch…

"Melinda!" Paris yelled, Melinda suddenly being snapped out from her thoughts. "Who's at the door?"

"Brian, your tutor, is here!" Melinda yelled back, "And I got to go!" She smiled and excused herself, walking to her car. Melinda came to the door right as Melinda pulled off.

"Geez… can't wait to leave could she?" She said, letting him in.

****

A/N: This would've been longer except I'm leaving on vacation for a week, and well, I'm leaving in an hour. Enjoy the season!!


End file.
